


'Gray Joggers' (Roommate Hyunjin x femreader)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), hwang hyunjin - Fandom, hyunjin - Fandom, skz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, SKz Smut, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, hyunjin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 78





	'Gray Joggers' (Roommate Hyunjin x femreader)

So you come back home after a long day at work and there’s your roommate again drinking in the living room with a bunch of friends. You wish he’d ask you at least if it’s okay to bring so many people in that late but you’re too tired to argue so instead you say hi and let out an exhausted sigh.

There’s this girl sitting on one of Hyunjin’s thighs as they keep drinking and she’s really beautiful. It’s not the first time you’ve came home to this picture. Not that you care… Well, maybe you do. He’s really handsome and hot too after all. Which it’s a fact kinda hard to ignore when he likes to walk around the house shirtless for a bit after coming out of the shower.

So yeah, maybe you care. Maybe you wanna be the one sitting there so all those other girls know he’s yours and only yours. But well, actually he’s not. He doesn’t even know you find him atractive or cute.

Cause he is cute too, at least he is when he’s around you.

 _‘Hey, y/n. Why don’t you join us?’_ He asks as he quickly pushes the girl off his lap. _'Nah, it’s okay. I’m really tired’._ You say then leave to your room wishing they’ll behave and won’t make a lot of noise. But a bit later you can hear his friends walking to the door. _'You’re fucking whipped for that girl huh?’_ They say and he laughs. _'Fuck off, you’re all drunk’._ He says as he chuckles. A second later he’s knocking at your door. _'Sorry y/n, they’re gone so you can sleep now ok?’._ He whispers. You can only see his nose and mouth poking out the slightly opened door making you chuckle softly. _'Thanks’._ You say. _'Good night’_. He says then leaves.

Ahh, he’s definitely cute. You wanna tie him up and hear his sweet voice begging you to just touch him. You bite your lips as you imagine him in your head but you’re so tired you doze off before you can even realize. You wake up a couple hours later cause you’re hungry. You shouldn’t have skipped dinner but anyway. You get out your room carefully not to wake Hyunjin up in case he’s asleep but as you are about to walk in front of his room you hear some soft moans. And he sounds just as good as you had imagined. You bite your lips as you get a bit closer to the door to hear better and you can tell by his breathing and noises he’s about to cum. Then you hear your name falling from his lips making your heart stop for a moment.

You smile to yourself as you slowly open his bedroom’s door startling him a bit. _'y-y/n…’_ He says as he quickly pulls his pants up. You walk towards him. His length is bulging so obviously under his gray joggers and he’s blushing so hard about it. _'Were you calling my name?’_ You ask and he blushes even more if possible. _'Y-Yes…’_ He says making your heart flutter at his cuteness. _'Why did you stopped?’_ You say as you guide his chin up with a finger so he looks at you. Then your hand runs down caressing his entire body on its way to his crotch. _'I-I don’t know…’_ He says answering to your question. _'You don’t?’_ You ask as you palm him a bit. He’s so hard. _'You were about to cum right?’_ You ask and he nods. _'Then cum for me baby’._ You say as you rub his cock a bit over his clothes making him whimper and cum in a second. You smile as his sweet moans fill your ears and a dark patch forms on his pants.

 _'Wow, that was quick Jinnie, baby’._ You tell him and he covers his face still blushing. _'Ah.. so embarrassing’._ He whines and you chuckle. _'Ah.. really… I didn’t know you were this cute Jinnie. It only makes me want to embarrass you more~’_ You chuckle and he blushes even harder. _'Aw, adorable’._ You say before ghosting your lips over his.

 _'Now, tell me’._ You say, 2cm away from his mouth. _'What were you thinking about as you were moaning my name?’_ You ask and he gulps down some saliva. _'N-Nothing’._ He says and you move away a bit, tilting your head. _'You won’t tell me?’_ You pout and he bites his lips. _'I-I…’_ He avoids your eyes. _'I was thinking…About you…r-riding…me’_ He confesses and you smile. _'Yeah? Should I make that fantasy of yours come true?’_ You ask as you palm him. Getting him hard in a heart beat. _'P-Please…’_ He begs. And he’s so cute. It only makes you want to mess with him a bit longer.

You sit astride him with just your underwear on. His shirt on the floor long forgotten too now but you make him keep his joggers on and start grinding on him. His hands climb up your tits but you slap them before they get there. _'Am I gonna have to tie those hands?’_ You ask and his dick twitches so you smirk. _'Guess that’s a yes’._ You say, then stop to tie his wrist on his back with his rescued from the floor shirt. _'Thank you…. M-Mas..ter…’_ He blushes as he calls you that and your heart skips a beat as you blush lightly. _'Is that what you call me in your fantasies too?’_ You ask and he nods still blushing making you smile. _'I see. I like it’._ You say and his eyes shine in excitement.

You’ve been grinding on him for a while and you can feel your orgasm burning with every movement. He closes his eyes as you lick on his neck to later nibble on him sweetely. You allow him to bite on your tits softly and, noticing how he’s panting more often now, you cup his face and peck his lips as you rotate your hips. _'Are you gonna cum? Mhm?’_ You ask making him blush then kiss him. _'You’re gonna cum in your pants like you did earlier, right?’_ He whines from embarrassment as you kiss him again. _'You’re always acting like such a big boy with those girls sitting on your lap as you drink with your friends’._ You say then lick his cheek before biting it. _'But you’re just a boy, right? A boy who can’t hold it even for a minute when his Master touches him’._ You say and he moans at your words but bites his lips hard so the pain would help him keeping it in. You scoff as you smile and move your hips a bit more intensely. _'Why are you holding it?’_ You ask. _'I love to see my babyboy not being able to resist me. I wanna see your face again as you cum’_. You kiss his neck up to his jaw and to his lips as you keep moving on his lap. _'So, be a good boy and just cum, okay?’_ You reach behind his back as good as you can to untie his wrists. _'My beautiful babyboy just cum for me’._ You say as you place his hands on your tits and make him squeeze. Then you bite his neck. A choked _'Fuck’_ leaves his mouth as he cums and you look down to see a second dark patch forming on his joggers. You kiss him and shift to one of his thighs to get off on it as he nibbles and kisses on your tits.

You moan softly as you reach your high and he looks up with puppy eyes as he awaits for his kiss. You cup his face and kiss him still kinda breathless after releasing. So many sloppy kisses after that.

He happily sighs as you play with his hair and you smile. _'You’re so cute’._ You say and he lightly blush. _'But if I ever see another boy or girl sitting on your lap again…’_ You say and he sits up a bit. _'You won’t, you won’t!’_ He repeats. _'I was only trying to get your attention’._ He says and you scoff. _'Is that why you walked around the house without a shirt so often too?’_ You ask and he blushes even more. _’…Did that work?’_ He asks and you both look at eachother as you blush too. _’…Shut up’_. You say then kiss him so he won’t ask again. He smiles on the kiss but he shuts up as you asked. _'Good boy’._ You say. _'We’re gonna have so much fun from now on’._


End file.
